


He Almost Effed Up

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders Are Twins, Not Beta Read, Self-Harm, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Roman was at school the day after his first time harming himself. When people notice the cuts on his arms, will he be able to tell the lie and pull it off?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662115
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	He Almost Effed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another one, tally ho!

Roman was greeted the next morning with stinging in his arms and legs. It took him a few disgruntled minutes to turn off his alarm clock and relize why everything hurt. 

"Oh," he said out loud as he spotted a long cut down his arm, and tiny ones all over his thighs. There were more on his upper arms, but nothing a long sleeve couldn't fix. 

**~~Yeah, but a long sleeve cant hide the fact that you're ugly inside and out.~~ **

**~~It won't hide that you're a disappointment to your family for doing this.~~ **

Going through his drawers, Roman picked out the outfit for the day and sleeped walked his way through his normal routine, while also trying to come up with an excuse for his injuries. Virgil and Logan weren't so easily fooled, but they were also big on conspiracy theories, so Roman wasn't sure what they would believe. 

He met his older brother Remy by the door to their house and they walked out together, Remy always insisted on dropping him off at the Middle School on his way to the high school. They sat in an awkward silence until Remy cut it with a thick knife. 

"So, Ro... how's Logan been?" The sunglasses clad boy said with a smirk. Roman all but turned into a tomato before he could reply. 

"Lo's been great! We've been hanging out a whole lot lately. Why, he's almost as great as I am!" He said before striking his most known for pose: one arm pointing up, while the other was underneath it. Unfortunately, doing so caused his sleeve on his loose fitting shirt to fall, and it revealed the long cut he made last night. 

**~~Good job, klutz.~~ **

**~~Now he's going to know and disown you as a brother.~~ **

**~~He'll hate you for not being perfect.~~ **

The car seemed to jerk as Remy spotted it and let out a gasp in surprise. Even though his brother wore big and dark sunglasses, Roman could still see the concern and worry in his eyes. 

"Princey, what happened!?" Remy all but screamed, causing Roman to wince. He quickly searched his mind for a excuse he came up with that morning. They were all pretty unbelievable, but Roman hoped one would work. 

"I, uh... I don't know! I had, um, woken up this morning and it was there!" As a theater geek himself, the boy internally cringed at his performance. It wasn't convincing at all! How could he call himself an actor when he just gave the worst excuse ever?! Was he just that stupid?!

**~~Yeah, you really are.~~ **

Fortunately for him, Remy only nodded reluctantly and they continued to drive in silence. The only thing you could hear was the cars tires on the road and the birds chirping. 

They made it to the middle school after what felt like an hour, but before Roman was able to exit, Remy grabbed his shoulder and gave him a sad smile. 

"Roman... I'm your brother. You know you can talk to me anytime, right?" Roman nodded, ignoring his thoughts that had decided to bombard him. 

~~**You can't bother him with this.** ~~

**~~It's only going to make him mad at you.~~ **

**~~He doesn't really mean it.~~ **

It seemed like the answer he got was the answer Remy was okay with as he finally let go of Roman's arm and let him leave. The 13 year old sighed in relief and finally entered the school, never being this happy to finally get to school. 

He dropped off his backpack, ignoring snickers of some older kids around him. 

**~~They're laughing at you.~~ **

**~~They think you're pathetic too.~~ **

**~~You have no right to not agree with them.~~ **

**~~They want you to just die already.~~ **

"Hey, Princey, you alive in there?" A familiar voice said to his left. Whipping his head towards the voice, Roman relized that he had a purple friend by his side, and they were currently walking towards the band room for their rehearsal. 

"Heh, you know me Virgil, I have too many great ideas, that I get lost in thought while trying to explore them!" He said to try and cover himself. Scaramore gave him a skeptical look before shrugging and diving into a conversation about the upcoming test. 

It didnt take long before Virgil had noticed the cut, however. It had been a few minutes and the two had been practicing their trumpets together. Now imagine a full concert brass band, played by dozens of teenagers, all cramped into one room. Yeah, it was really hot in there. Roman's first reaction was to pull his sleeves up and continue playing, but he completely forgot about a important detail. The thing he was trying to hide this entire time. 

He heard a sharp breath from his left, Virgil, and it took him a second to realize that he had gasped because of his arm. 

"Roman what the hell is that?!" He whisper shouted. Roman's face turned grim and he answered back with a dazzling story. 

**~~Let's hope it's more convincing than what you told Remy.~~ **

**~~It won't work. He'll find out and get mad.~~ **

"I was fighting the dreaded dragon witch yesterday. She was clawing at me left and right, but I was dodging them each time. Unfortunately she had swiped my sword out of my hand, and ended up getting to my arm. She left a cut, and a bruise on my ego. I swear some day I will get revenge..." A glint of emusment flashed in Virgils eyes as he chuckled. 

"That was a dazzling story but-"

**~~He saw right through it.~~ **

**~~He's going to call you out in front of everybody.~~ **

**~~He'll stop being your friend, he doesn't want someone this broken.~~ **

**~~He hates-~~ **

"Why were you fighting a dragon witch? Didnt you kill her last month or something?" 

"No, last month I defeated your spider."

"For the last time, you didn't kill Angel!" 

"BOYS! ENOUGH TALKING AND PUT YOUR LIPS TO WORK! WE HAVE A CONCERT IN A MONTH, LETS GO!" Roman winced when he heard the fed up voice of his band teacher. 

**~~Stupid boy, you can't even talk right.~~ **

* * *

That afternoon, both Virgil, Logan, and Roman had art together. Thankfully being in the back of the class had some perks, so they usually just sat there, talking about everything and nothing while working on whatever. Today, was no exception. 

"How can you not think that Jeff the Killer is real?! That story creeped me out so much!" Virgil borderline screamed to his smarty pants friend and he painted. Logan scoffed and they launched in a serious debate over the one creepypasta, and Roman was in the middle of it. 

~~**They're ignoring you.** ~~

~~**They don't like how extra you are, so they're staying away.** ~~

~~**Maybe you should-** ~~

"Hey, Babe? Are you satisfactory? You seem to be lost in a way," Logan asked, taking a break from the now slightly irritated Virgil. Roman shook his head to clear it and turned back to his own painting, but not before giving his boyfriend a wink and dazzling smile. 

"You're right, I am lost... _in those beautiful eyes of yours!"_ As Logan sputtered and slowly turned into a tomato, Virgil groaned at the two. 

"You two sicken me with your flirting. If there's anything I love more than my anxiety, it's being a third wheel and getting reminded of how single I am." He said, voice dripping in sarcasm while he flicked his paint brush in the direction of the two lovebirds. Unfortunately, he forgot that said paint brush, had a glob of black paint on it, and when it was flicked, the paint traveled and splatted all over Roman's shirt. 

Roman gasped in shock and stared at the stain. 

**~~Virgil did that on purpose.~~ **

**~~He wanted you to look like what you are on the inside.~~ **

"I'm so sorry! Roman do you have, like, a sweatshirt or somthing to go over that?" Virgil panicked. Roman only shook his head and slapped on another smile. 

"Its alright Robert Downer Jr. I have another shirt under this that I can wear, but I'm never going to forget the betrayal of my best friend ruining my favorite shirt." He said dramatically, with a hand on his forehead for food measure. 

Roman ripped his shirt off and waited for the snarky comments about his body. 

**~~They only see fat and stretch marks.~~ **

**~~They're gonna be disgusted at you.~~ **

**~~They don't want to be friends with someone this big.~~ **

****"Hey Roman.... how'd you get that cut?" Logan asked as he took his boyfriend's arm and pulled it closer to him so he could inspect it.

"Princey over here said he was fighting the dragon witch," Virgil said while rolling his eyes. Logan looked up from Roman's arm and shifted his glasses. 

"I thought he already fought the dragon witch-" 

"NO THAT WASNT THE DRAGON WITCH! And to be honest I dont know where I got the cut. It just showed up this morning..." and with a shrug, he launched into a whole new topic of 'who he fights in a daily bases', ignoring the concerned glances of the two others by his sides. 

**~~They can see right through you, like everyone else in the world can.~~ **

* * *

The bus was loud and rowdy, kind of like what Roman's house was like that day. Remus had brought some friends over, and they had taken over the house. The redhead was just barely able to make it to his room without getting hurt. 

He flopped on his bed and replayed the day in his head. 

~~**You're lucky your friends don't leave you.** ~~

~~**You did nothing today, so pathetic.** ~~

~~**How can you call yourself a son of the Prince family?** ~~

The boy side and stayed flopped down on his bed for what felt like forever, until he was to be called downstairs for dinner. But even then, the meal was filled with yelling and crying, the crying mostly from the twins. Remy was the only calm one, besides from Roman, and even so all he did was glance worryingly at Roman's arm. 

As the night wore on, Roman stayed in his room, and did nothing but think. Maybe it was good thinking, ~~**It never Is,**~~ or maybe it was bad, but that's what he did. 

And nobody cared either way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to post this before the draft gets deleted, but later I'll go back and re read it.


End file.
